You're Still the One
by merderlove4life
Summary: It's been five years since Meredith and Derek saw each other. Is that to long or does love come through?


Five Years Later

Synopsis: Five years have passed since anyone at Seattle Grace Hospital had seen or even heard from Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang. They just disappeared. They didn't show up for work one day and then no one ever saw them again. All they left was a goodbye note but it didn't say where they went, why they left or if they'd ever be back. Meredith left the note to Derek and all it said was that she was sorry she had to leave but that she thought it would be better for both of them if she just left for good because she didn't want to do the off and on thing with him anymore. But it also said that she loved him and if he loved her like he said he did, he wouldn't come looking for her. And then they were gone.  
A lot had changed at Seattle Grace. Alex found Ava and they got married a couple years later. George re-did his intern year and is now a resident. He stayed with Callie and they had the baby Callie wanted. He told Izzie it was what he wanted and she accepted that, partly because she met a new man of her own. His name is Ryan Sanchez and they are currently engaged. Addison moved down to L.A. to join Naomi's practice and Mark.…. hasn't really changed… he is still a man whore. 

And then there was Derek. He never really got over Meredith and he knew he never would but he knew he had to try. He currently was dating a woman named Aimee, she was beautiful and successful and every man's dream and she was falling hard for Derek but Derek just was not into it. Because was just still so in love with Meredith and it wasn't fair to Aimee.  
at seattle grace

"You're breaking up with me?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes I am and I'm sorry I have to do it, but I can't live this lie anymore," said Derek. 

"Did I do something wrong?" she questioned. 

"No, I just have to take care of some stuff right now and being in a relationship would only add stress. I'm sorry, Aimee." Derek kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked away.

los angeles  
"Kids, it's time to get ready for school! Wake up! Wake up!" Meredith chanted as she woke up her to children, Melanie and Zack. They were twins and would be turning five next month. They looked exactly like they're mother in every way except for their eyes. Looking into her children's eyes, she is reminded of the man she left behind in Seattle all those years ago.

Zack and Melanie: (groaning)

Melanie: Mommy, do we have to go to school? Can't we just spend the day with you?

Meredith: No, sweetie because mommy has to work. But I'll tell you what. If you and your brother go to school today, we can watch what ever movie you guys want when you get home.

Zack: (gasps) Really?!?!

Meredith: Yup.

Seattle grace chief's office  
Derek: Chief, I need to take a couple weeks off, figure out where my life is going.  
Phone rings  
Chief[looks at caller ID I'm sorry, Derek I should take this. [answers it Hello, Chief Johnson? Can you hang on just a second? Derek, is this about Grey? 

[Derek nods 

Johnson: Richard, I couldn't help over hear you just now. Did you just say Grey? As in Meredith Grey? 

Richard: Yes…why? 

Johnson: Well she's one of my neuro residents down here at Los Angeles Memorial. 

Richard[shocked Really…for how long? 

Johnson: About five years I guess. 

Richard: Would there happen to be a Dr. Cristina Yang down there too? 

Johnson: Yes she's one of my cardio residents. 

Richard: Johnson I'm so sorry I'm going to have to call you back in a couple of hours. [hangs up the phone, still shocked

Derek: What was that all about? 

Richard: I found Meredith. And Derek, I'm sorry I can't tell you where she is.

Derek: Richard, that's not fair. You can't tell me you found her and then not tell me where she is. Please, just tell me if she's ok.

Richard[sighs Well Chief Henry Johnson didn't say she was ill or hurt so she must be fine. 

Derek[smiles now I know where she is. If I'm not mistaken, there's only chief Henry Johnson in the whole country. And he's at Los Angeles Memorial Hospital. That's where Meredith is, isn't it?

Chief[sighs and mumbles yes. 

Derek[stands up to leave If you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch. 

los angeles memorial cafeteria [note: you may have noticed that cristina and mer and Addison all currently live in los angeles. Mer and cris work at the same hospital. They are still best friends. They do not talk to Addison. They don't even know she is there. For the people who live in small towns: LA is huge and very crowded(trust me, I live there. The chances of them ever running into Addison are less then slim to none. K, sorry guys. Back to the fanfic.

Meredith: "Hey, Cristina…I hate to ask you to do this since I know how you are about kids but I just got scheduled for a late surgery…and I can't get a hold of my babysitter. Would you mind taking Zack and Mel for the night?

Cristina: "Well, I am off tonight and….. ooooh my gosh…"

Meredith: "What?"

Cristina: "No way."

Amanda [another resident at the hospital and friend of cristina and mer[noticing who cristina was looking at"Is that…?"

Cristina: "……Uh-huh."

Meredith: "Okay, I'm lost." [turns around to see who the girls were

watching "Crap."

Derek Shepard crossed the café and was walking straight to Meredith. He had no idea what he would say to her when he got there but there was no stopping now. He knew Mer would probably be furious with him for showing up but he had been furious with her 5 years ago for leaving Seattle. They were even. The walk was over. Derek and Meredith stared at each other, face to face.

[10 minutes later. Mer and der are now arguing in a on-call room.

Meredith: "Derek."

Derek: "Meredith"

Meredith [angry: "Derek, what are you doing here?! How did you find me? Why did you find me? You know what, don't even answer that. I don't want to know."

Derek: "You're one to talk. Who was it that left Seattle 5 years ago leaving me nothing but a letter behind?"

Meredith[she tries to hide it, but her eyes get teary "Derek, that's not fair. I had my reasons for leaving and I don't regret it."

Derek: "Then why are you crying?"

Meredith: "Did you come down here just to make me feel bad for leaving? Because if you did, than you might as well give up now." [mer is now really crying

Derek:[expression softens "Look, I'm sorry. Really, I am. But I'm not leaving. Not until we talk about…. What….. happened."

Meredith[half smiles. The two lock eyes for a few seconds, than Mer seems to snap out of it. "See, Derek? This is why you can't be here. Because when you give me that look, I get…. lost in it, or whatever and then the world gets kind of quiet. It was bad enough 5 years ago. But things are different now. Things….change and my responsibilities have."

Derek: "Responsibilities…. What do you mean?"

Meredith[looks nervous "Um, well Derek…there's something you need to know… but I can't tell you now…I have to show you. How about you come over to my house for dinner tonight? 6:30 good?"

Derek: "Um, sure."

Meredith: "Kay, great see you then." Meredith gets paged and has to go.

As Derek pulled up to Meredith's house that night, he noticed something; her house was way to big for just one person ( it was bigger than her mother's in Seattle. Maybe she has room mates again, Derek thought. For the next hour Meredith and Derek caught up on the last five years while Meredith prepared a dinner that smelled really good and Derek noticed.

Derek: "Wait a minute…. I thought you didn't cook?"

Meredith: "Correction: Five years ago I didn't cook but these past five years? Let's just say I've gotten a lot of extra practice. (gets nervous) And you're about to find out why. Derek I need you to promise me something. When you see something that will definitely change your life…don't freak out… please? At least not until you hear my side of the story and I tell you why I did what I did. Promise?

Derek: "Promise."

Meredith: "Okay. Here it goes. (calls out) Zack, Mel dinner's readyyyy!"

[The two kids come running into the kitchen

Zack: "Mommy, what's for dinner?"

Meredith: "You and your sister's favorite… pasta!"

Zack and Melanie: "Yay!"

Derek was shocked. Stunned. Meredith had kids. Two beautiful kids. Who looked to be about… five. And these two five-year-old kids may have looked exactly like Meredith but Derek definitely knew where those eyes came from…him. He had kids. He looked up at Meredith…. He needed to be positive they were his. She looked at him and gave a slight smile, along with a nod. She knew what he was thinking. He had always wanted kids, and now he had not one, but two. It didn't take long for him to figure out that he was one lucky guy but how could Mer keep this from him? After dinner, the kids went to bed, leaving Derek and Meredith alone in the living room to talk.

Derek (quietly): "How could you not tell me?"

Meredith: "Derek, I am so sorry. But you have to understand. I didn't find out I was pregnant until about a week after I moved to L.A. And then I can't tell you how many times I picked up the phone, dialed your number and then hung up as soon as you said 'Hello' and then I actually did make it up to Seattle…once…

Derek (looks up in surprise): "When?"

Meredith: "Uhhh… a month ago? Maybe two. I went to the hospital to see you…. And you were there, you had just gotten off work but you were leaving with a woman. And you looked happy. (gets teary-eyed) And I know I shouldn't have cared but I did and I still do. Oh, god I'm pathetic. And now you're looking at me like I'm crazy. S-so who is she?"

Derek: "Her name is Aimee and we were dating for about two months."

Meredith: "Were?"

Derek: "Yeah…I ended it right before I found out where you were. And I don't think you're crazy. I'm just amazed at what a great job you've done with the kids as a singl- are you single?"

Meredith (smiles): "Derek I'm a mom of toddler twins working sixty hour weeks. You decide. Why did you end things with Aimee?"

Derek: "Why do you think?"

He leans and kisses Mer. She is hesitant at first but than she falls into it. And than all of those feelings they had for each other five years ago came rushing back at once, as if they ever left. They continue to kiss for a few more minutes until Mer suddenly pulls away.

Meredith: "Derek, we need to figure out what we're going to do. I mean I know you're chief of Seattle Grace so I only expect you to come down here on holidays to see the kids and that is fine-"

Derek: "Meredith. First of all, I'm not the chief. Richard still is. He offered it to me five years ago before Burke and Cristina's wedding but I turned it down-"

Meredith: "What?! Why would-"

Derek: "Meredith. Let me finish. Second of all, I'm moving to L.A. because I want to be able to be a full time father to the kids."

Meredith: "That's great. And it will help me out a lot. And the kids really loved you tonight. You were fantastic with them. You're a natural. But you might get to stay in Seattle because I've been thinking of moving back up there. Los Angeles is great. The weather is great. But Seattle is home."

Derek: "Would you go back to work at Seattle Grace?"

Meredith: "Probably. I have to talk to Richard."

Derek: "How did you do it?"

Meredith: "Do what?"

Derek: "This. This house is huge. The kids are great, and from what I could tell when I was at Los Angeles Memorial today, your career is on fire."

Meredith [smiles: Well, lots of coffee. And no tequila and no one-night-stands. And you know how my mother was a best-selling author? And we moved to Boston when I was young, she bought a huge house. And she had a great life insurance policy. Before she got sick, she signed everything over to me and on her will she left me everything. So I'm still collecting money from her bestselling books, I sold the house in Boston to buy this one, and I got the money from the life insurance. And I work. And being a single mom of toddler twins and working sixty hour weeks? It sounds like hell if you put it like that. And honestly, sometimes it is hell. But honestly? Those kids? They're pretty great. I sometimes just look at them and wonder how I got so lucky. I know that sounds clichéd but seriously? At the end of the day coming home to them is the best part of my day. They're my world, my everything… my best friends. They have taught me so much. Stuff that can't be taught in books. Like to appreciate the little things in life, because those are the best. They have taught me stuff like these, without even meaning too. And I love them for it, and for so many more reasons (teary-eyed). Parenthood is great, Derek. You're gonna love it. Enjoy it while you can because it flies by.

Derek: "Wow. That's amazing. You really are a good mother."

Meredith: "No. Not really. They're just really great kids."

Derek: "Tell me about them."

Meredith: "Well, Zack is like Superman on his Little League Team. He has the best batting average in his division and he loves the Dodgers. He wouldn't miss watching a Dodger game for the world. He jokes around a lot. And Melanie? She's a dancer and a huge girly-girl. When she was learning to walk, she was dancing better than she was walking. (chuckles) She takes dance lessons three times a week and she loves doing it and she's really good. All she ever wants to do is dance. People always ask me how I can push her so much to dance…. But I don't push her… she pushes herself. Both of them push themselves to do better. They want to do it over and over until it's perfect, even if they die trying. They are both very competitive. And they definitely fight like brother and sister, but at the same time, they look out for each other and they're pretty much inseperable. They love going to work with me and I love taking them when ever I can. And they love the hospital food, I have no idea why but they love that stuff. Their birthday is on the 18th of next month and they're pretty much the only kids Cristina actually likes."

Derek: (chuckles) "How is Cristina?"

Meredith: "She's good. It took time for her to get over Burke. And I don't think she was getting over the fact that they broke up, but more the fact that she almost married him. But after she got over that, she focused on her career for a few years and then, just recently she started dating this guy named Shane Newman. They pretty much have everything in common. He's a lawyer, so he's not afraid to say when he disagrees and they are both very competitive. They clash constantly but they're crazy about each other. So how's everyone in Seattle?"

Derek: "Good. Addison moved down here to join Naomi's practice, Alex found Ava and they got married… about two years ago and Ava is pregnant with a boy. George and Callie had a baby girl named Laila, Izzie is engaged to this guy named Ryan Sanchez and the Chief got back with his wife. And…there's one more thing. Remember that day I told you I met a woman the night before?

Meredith: "Oh my gosh! So much has changed! Anyway, yeah I remember that. What about her?"

Derek: "Well, see she turned out to be one of the new interns and…. Your half-sister. But don't freak out. I never let anything happen, I swear. She flirted with me and honestly? If she wasn't your sister, I probably would have flirted back but I respected you too much for that. So anyways she ended up transferring to another hospital."

Meredith: "Wow. Thank you for telling me. And for not letting anything happen, because she's my sister and it's weird. So, um, what about us?"

Derek: "I meant what I said five years ago. You are the love of my life and five years hasn't changed that. Where we go from here is up to you."

Meredith: "Five years ago, I was way to screwed up to give you the answer you needed from me, but now I can finally give you the answer you wanted and please tell me it's not to late. I've changed, Derek. Maybe it was the kids that changed me, maybe it was being able to be single and be away from you or maybe it was just the California sun I'm not really sure. But whatever it was let me let go of a lot of things. Like my mom dying and the issues with my dad. And everything that's happened with us. I got over all of that. It took a lot of time and it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I did it. Without the tequila, without the bars and without the one night stands. I haven't had sex in five years, which is mortifying and terrible but it's all about compromise I guess. But the bottom line is I let go of all my issues. I'm not saying my life is perfect because it's not. It's just pretty damn good. And I'm not perfect. I'm not a perfect mother, surgeon and we both know I'm not a perfect girlfriend. But I am so positive of a future with you and I think I always was. I love you, Derek. And I can't tell you how much I missed you these past five years. And how much the kids remind me of you. And how angry that gets me sometimes. (smiles) And how much Zack is like a four-year-old version of you and how sometimes I just have to smile to myself for that. And how Melanie is so obviously your daughter. (crying) It's so frustrating sometimes. But I don't think it would have bugged me so much if I didn't love you. (smiles)

Derek tilts his head and smiles. She finally gave him the answer he needed.

Meredith: "Say something! Please!"

Derek: "It's not too late." (smiles and leans in and kisses her).

(They start passionately kissing. They continue like this for a few minutes. Derek is about to start taking off her shirt but Mer stops him.)

Meredith: (in between kisses) "Okay, I think if we go any farther we should go in my room."

Derek carries her into her room, kissing her the whole time. He then pulls off her shirt and drops it on the floor, while Mer does the same with his shirt. Derek slowly runs his hands up her back until he reaches her bra. He then unbuckles her bra, and pulls off her jeans and her panties, while she gets him out of his jeans and boxers.

Meredith: "Do (kiss) you want to (kiss) take a (kiss) shower (kiss) first or just (kiss) go straight (kiss) to bed (kiss)?"

Derek: "MmMmM…shower first."

the morning after

Meredith awoke the next morning snuggled in Derek's arms… she'd almost forgotten how good that felt. She puts on a robe and goes to wake up the twins. She gets them up and dressed for school. She than goes back into her room and lays down next to Derek.

Derek: (kisses her forehead) "Good morning."

Meredith: "Good morning to you too. Hey, um, can you do me a huge favor?"

Derek: "Sure, what?"

Meredith: "Since you don't have to work, can you give Zack and Mel a ride to school? I think they should get to know you more before we tell them you're their dad."

Derek: "That makes sense and I'd love to take them."

Meredith (Gets out of bed and starts getting dressed): "Great. In that case, would you like to pick them up from school, too? Melanie has dance class and Zack has baseball practice. Would you want to take them?"

Derek: "Again, I'd love too. So when are we going to tell them I'm they're dad?"

Meredith (Sits down on the edge of the bed): "When I tell them that we're moving to Seattle."

Derek: "Back to Seattle? Seriously?"

Meredith: "Well, um, that depends. Derek, I don't know about you but last night was not just sex for me. But, please, if that's all it was for you, just be honest and-"

Derek (leans in and kisses her): Okay, let me first just say thank you for last night. It was amazing. Also, if you really want to go back up to Seattle, than that's great. But if you'd rather stay here than that's fine too. I'll move down here and last night was not just sex for me, either."

Meredith (goes in her closet and comes out with a big photo album): "The kids would love Seattle and I love Seattle. Seattle it is. Also, here's a photo album of the kids growing up and stuff. I'm still adding to it as they get older (hands him the photo album)."

Derek (smiles and takes the album and starts getting dressed): "Thank you. So if you're moving Seattle and last night was not just sex for either of us then we're…"

Meredith: "Back together? (Derek nods) I think so. (smiles and checks her watch) Oh, crap. I have to go. I have an early surgery. But maybe you can come to the hospital later today and we can have lunch?"

Derek (smiles): "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Meredith: (giggles) "Yes I am."

Derek: "Then I'd love too."

Meredith: "Kay, Great. See you at lunch. (gives him a kiss goodbye) Love you! Bye!"

Derek: "Love you too, bye!"

Wow, Derek thought. She really had changed. They were back together. Her and the kids were moving to Seattle. He couldn't have been happier.

l.a. memorial  
As Meredith walked into the hospital, she just couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy that she and Derek were back together and she and the kids were moving up to Seattle.

[Cristina walks up beside Meredith

Cristina: "Hey. So how did it go with Derek last night?"

Meredith [smiling: "Good. Really good."

Cristina: "Wow it must've gone good. You can't stop smiling."

Meredith [still smiling: "Yes I can."

Cristina: "Then try."

Meredith tries to stop smiling but she can't do it.

Cristina: "Oh my god, Meredith! You didn't. Well, I mean obviously you did but you didn't!"

Meredith: "Yeah…wait…what?"

Cristina: "You know what I'm talking about. I'm sure it went very good with Derek last night…for one reason only."

Meredith (playing dumb and still smiling): "What are you talking about?"

Cristina: "So what exactly did make your night with Derek 'really good'?"

Meredith looks at Cristina and smiles.

Cristina: "Your multiple screaming orgasms. That's what I thought."

Meredith: "What I had weren't even orgasms. They were so much better."

Cristina: "Mer, when you haven't had sex in five years, anything feels like an orgasm."

Meredith [shrugs: "True."

Cristina: "Did you guys wake up Zack and Mel? Because from what I've heard from Izzie and George, you guys aren't exactly quiet."

Meredith [blushes: "No, we didn't wake them up. Padded head board."

Cristina: "Oh."

Meredith: "Yeah."

"So are you guys together?"

"Yes."

"Does he know Zack and Mel are his?"

"Yes."

"Is he okay with it?"

"Yeah, he's really excited about it."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah."

"So what's gonna happen when he goes back to Seattle?"

"Me and the kids are gonna go with him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Wanna come?

"Seattle? No way. Too much rain."

"Oh, come on Cristina! We both know Seattle Grace is a much better hospital than L.A. Memorial. It would be better for your career to be at Seattle Grace."

"True."

"And I don't know if Zack and Mel would be too happy about only seeing you once a year. Come on, they love you!"

"True."

"And I'm gonna need someone to vent to about Derek and what bastard he can be sometimes."

"Okay, okay fine I'll go."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why the hell not?"

"Yay!"

"But what about Shane? Maybe I should end it because I'm not ready to commit to a long distance relationship."

"Well if you want, you can ask him to come with you. Besides, he might want to because didn't he say there was that one law firm up in Seattle that he said he would love to work at if he ever lived in Seattle?"

"Oh, yeah. PJ Williams. Maybe I'll ask. Couldn't hurt."

Derek is now driving over to L.A. Memorial to meet Mer for lunch.

After Derek dropped off Zack and Melanie, he started making plans for his big surprise for Meredith. He called Richard in Seattle.

Richard (answers the phone): "Hello?"

Derek: "Hi, Richard. It's Derek."

Richard: "Oh, hey Derek. How's Los Angeles?"

Derek: "Great. I found Meredith. She's moving back up to Seattle with me. Thank you for letting me take a couple of weeks off."

Richard: "Anytime, Derek. So if Meredith is coming back to Seattle than the two of you are…?"

Derek: "Yeah, we are. (you can tell he is very happy just from the tone of his voice.) Hey, Richard? You think you can do me a favor?"

Richard: "Sure, Derek."

Derek tells Richard of his plans. Richard agrees to help.

Richard: "Are you sure this is what you want, Derek?"

Derek: "Absolutely. I've already waited long enough."

Richard: "Okay, I'll let the others know."

Derek parked his car in the hospital parking lot and went inside to meet Meredith. He saw her on the opposite side of the cafeteria sitting at a table talking to Cristina and a few other doctors.

Over where Meredith is sitting

Cristina: "So…wait if you hadn't sex in five years, before last night, does that mean you haven't been on the-"

Meredith: "Yes. I quit taking it four years ago."

Cristina: "So you could be-"

Meredith: "Yes."

Cristina: "Have you told him?"

Meredith: "No. I just realized it right now when you mentioned it. Crap."

Amanda: "Okay, Mer, can I just first say your boyfriend is on his way over.

He's like twenty feet behind you. So I'll just say this once and than never

say it again…Your boyfriend is really hot."

Meredith: "It's okay. He's used to hearing that."

Amanda: "No kidding."

Cristina: "And they call him McDreamy."

Josh (an ortho resident at the hospital): "McWhat?"

Cristina: "McDreamy. It's what all of the girls and a few guys up at Seattle Grace called him. And than there was McSteamy, McVet and the list goes mc-on."

Josh: "McWow. Hey, Mer your boyfriend's like five feet behind you now."

Cristina: "Hi, Dr. Shepherd!"

Derek: "Hello, Dr. Yang." (gives Mer a kiss on the cheek).

Amanda and Josh both stand up to shake hands with Derek.

Josh (to Derek): Hi, Dr. Shepherd. I'm Josh Powell- ortho. Nice to meet you. (shakes Derek's hand and than Josh and Cristina get paged and have to go.)

Amanda (to Derek): "And I'm Amanda Rodriguez-OBGYN and I also have a C-section to go do. Bye, Mer. Nice meeting you, Dr. Shepherd."

Derek: "Nice meeting you, too. (Sits down next to Mer and holds onto her hand.) Hi."

Meredith: "Hey. So I have to talk to you about some stuff. It's nothing bad, so don't worry."

Derek: "Okay, what is it?"

Meredith: "Do you want to know now or later tonight. Because it just so happens that Zack and Mel are both spending the night at friend's house's tonight, so we have the house all to ourselves."

Derek (smiles): "That's incredibly convenient."

Meredith: "I may have made a few calls. So, honestly I'd rather talk tonight because I'm on-call right now and I just know I'm going to get paged any minute or have interns coming up to me with test results."

Derek: "Okay. That's fine."

An intern comes walking up to mer with test results.

Intern: "Dr. Grey, I got the MRI results back for Greg Jefferson. (takes them out) They don't look good."

Meredith: "Okay, well what do you see?"

Intern: (holds them up to the light) "An extraordinarily large tumor."

Meredith and Derek see the results and both of their jaws drop.

Meredith: "Yes, it is a tumor, Dr. Griffin. The largest I've ever seen. Did the patient say how long he's been having his symptoms?"

Griffin: "Now that you mention it, I did ask him, but he avoided the topic."

Meredith: "Did he seem nervous when you asked him?"

Griffin: "No… more defensive."

Meredith: "This tumor literally takes up half his brain. He had to have been having severe symptoms for at least a year."

Griffin: "He never really specified his symptoms and he's DNR. But he had to have known the symptoms. He graduated from Harvard Med School."

Meredith: "Are you saying he's committing suicide but making it look like a brain tumor killed him?"

Griffin: "I'm saying he definitely doesn't want to live. He's an alcoholic widow. He was married for 20 years. Wife died 5 years ago in a car accident. He doesn't even want the operation. His daughter made him come."

Meredith: I'm not sure operating will do any good. If I remove the tumor all at once, he will lose literally half his brain. If I take a little bit out piece by piece it will just re-grow everything I remove and radiation is not strong enough for such a large tumor. (looks at Derek) Derek, I'm stumped. What do you think?"

[another intern walks up

Other Intern: "Dr. Grey, we just lost Greg Jefferson. He seized to death. He was DNR so there was nothing we could do."

Meredith: "Seriously?"

Other Intern: "Seriously. And also, Dr. Grey, you're needed on a consult in the pit. There was a three car pile-up on the 410 freeway."

Meredith: "Okay. I'll go down there right now."

seattle grace

Richard is now about to tell Alex, Izzie and George that Meredith is coming home. Richard sits down with them while they are in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Izzie: "Good afternoon, sir."

Chief: "(nods)Dr. Stevens…. What I'm about to tell the three of you may shock you like it did me. Have you noticed that Dr. Shepherd has been out the past few days?"

Alex: "Yeah…I've noticed. Where is he?"

Chief: "Los Angeles. He found out Meredith was down there so he went to go see her."

George: "Meredith? As in Meredith Grey?"

[Chief nods

Izzie: "Well how is she?"

Chief: "From what Derek told me, she's doing really good. She bought a house down there and her career is going great. She went into neuro."

Izzie: "So are her and Dr. Shepherd together?"

Chief: "Yes. She's moving back up here with him. She just needs to call me about getting a transfer."

Izzie: "Yay!"

Alex: "So what about Cristina?"

Chief: "All I know about Cristina is that she is working at the same hospital as Meredith as a cardio resident."

George: "Wow. So Meredith is really coming back?"

Chief: "Looks like it."

la memorial

Meredith went to the pit for the consult she was needed on. Derek came with her.

Meredith: (to nurse) "Where's the patient with the consult I was needed on?"

Nurse: "Over here, Dr. Grey." (Nurse pulls back a curtain and both Meredith and Derek see something that made both of their jaws drop.)

There sat a man in his early forties. A huge piece of glass is going into his eye socket. His eye is gone.

Meredith: "Oh my god." (she looks at Derek) "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Derek: "Not really."

Meredith (to patient): "Mr. McGhellar…where's your eye?"

McGhellar: "My first guess is somewhere on the 410 freeway."

Meredith: "Are you in any pain? Has another doctor given you any medicine?"

McGhellar: "I don't need any medicine. I can barely feel it. I was just hoping you could pull the glass out of my brain and send me on my way?"

Meredith: "I can't do that. We need to run some tests first. See how far the glass is in. Pulling it out without knowing these things could just do more damage than good. (calls out) I need an available intern over here, please."

(Intern walks up.)

Meredith sees the intern.

Meredith: "Kay, hi Dr. Forman. I need your help." Meredith steps aside so the intern can see what is wrong with the patient.

Forman: "Whoa!"

Meredith: "Dr. Forman."

Forman: "Sorry Dr. Grey."

Meredith: "What should we do for this patient, Forman?"

Forman: "Get an x-ray and order a CT."

Meredith: "Good job. Get to work."

About a half hour later Forman comes back too Meredith with the test results.

Forman: "Dr. Grey, here are those test results." hands them to her

Meredith: (she looks at them) "Oh my god. The piece of glass literally goes through to the other side of the brain. I have to take it out with surgery. Now. You're scrubbing in, Forman."

Forman: "Okay, thank you Dr. Grey."

Meredith told the patient what she had to do and had him sign for it. Than she started the surgery. Derek watched her from the gallery. This was a fairly complex procedure and Meredith made it look so easy. When he flat lined, she didn't panic but she worked fast and stabilized him and got back to her surgery. Other then that, the surgery went smoothly and Meredith was able to remove all of the glass. Derek was amazed at what an incredible job she did.

in the scrub room after surgery

Derek walked into the scrub room where Mer was.

Derek: "Hey."

Meredith: (smiles at him) "Hi."

Derek: (gives her a kiss on the cheek) "You were amazing in there. You must have learned from one great doctor."

Meredith: "Thanks. (smiles) You know, I don't even remember the name of the doctor I learned from. I remember he had a thing for fairy boats and I remember he lived in a tiny trailer on a big piece of land that he owned but I don't remember him being all that great of a doctor."

Derek [smiles, knowing she is talking about him: "Oh, really? That's all you can remember?"

they walk out of the scrub room together

Meredith: (smiles and shrugs): "Pretty much."

Derek(laughs): "Well it's good to know you feel that way."

Meredith: (smiles and chuckles) So I'm done with my shift. And I'll meet you at my house after you drop Mel off at dance and Zack off at baseball?"

Derek: "Absolutely."

Meredith: "Sounds great. (kisses him on the cheek) See you then! Bye!"

Derek[smiles "'Kay, bye."

Meredith went home and started on dinner. Derek picked up Zack and Mel and took them to their practices. Derek is just getting to Meredith's house.

Derek: "Hi." (leans over and kisses Mer)

Meredith: (smiles) "Hi. So, um we have a lot to talk about."

"Okay, like what?"

"Like, what happened last night. I know it wasn't just sex but it turns out there's more to it than that. And what happened five years ago and the letter I left you. And when I drowned. So, um, I'll just start from the top. And work my way down the list and than you can say your piece when I'm done, okay?"

(smiles at her)"Okay."

"Okay. Don't jump to conclusions when I tell you this. It may not even be true. But I should still tell you. Derek, I was serious last night when I said I haven't had sex in five years. And I quit taking the pill four years ago. So I could be pregnant and if I am, than just tell me what you want to do. I understand if you don't want to keep it, I mean you just found out you had kids. You're probably a little overwhelmed and that's okay. But if you want to keep it than that's fine too. And now about the letter. Why did you take that letter seriously? I wanted you to come look for me. Even if I said I didn't, I did. When I wrote that letter I was crying a river. I wasn't thinking straight."

"But you said not to come look for you…"

"Derek, when have I ever been good at communicating? (they both laugh)

Bottom line, when if I ever leave you letter literally soaked with tears that says don't come look for me, come look for me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now about when I drowned. You're right. I gave up. I was fighting the water…and than I thought…what's the point if I'm so ordinary? So I let go. But the machines or the meds didn't bring me back, Derek. What I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy. I know that. And… maybe it is. But if does sound crazy, don't look at me like I'm crazy. It's hard enough for me to talk about, and have never told anyone about it, but it's something I think about everyday. Don't think in medical terms. Don't tell me all things it could have been because I know all of them. So, um, I'll get started. When I drowned, I went to the afterlife. I woke up in an exam room of Seattle Grace. And… Denny Duquette and Dylan…the bomb squad guy was with me. At first, I didn't want to believe I was dead. It was just so much to take in. And Bonnie was there and my mother's old scrub nurse. All people who have died at Seattle Grace. And they didn't want me dead. They told me I couldn't stay there but that I wanted to because it was easier. And they were right. And then Denny told me about how all he ever gets is moments where he gets to see Izzie. He doesn't get to hear her voice or smell her scent…just moments where he gets to see her. Apparently, that's all you get…is moments with the ones you love. And just the thought of only moments with you and Izzie and George and Cristina and even Alex… that's when I knew I had to go back. I realized I had intimacy issues and how… stupid that sounded. And as I was leaving I saw my mother…that's how I knew she was dead when I woke up. There. I said it. Everything."

Derek was shocked. He didn't know what to think. It was a lot to take in at once. It took him a couple of minutes but he finally reached a conclusion.

Derek (takes a deep breath in): "Okay. First things first. The pregnancy thing (he got a huge smile on his face) Meredith, you know I have always wanted to have a big family. I grew up in one. If you are pregnant, I will support you no matter what you choose. I can understand why you would think twice about having another one. But I also know that we can make having three kids work. It'll be hard, definitely. But no one ever said parent hood was easy. But I hear it's worth it. And just between you and me, I really would like to make it work."

Meredith: "Seriously? You would want to?"

Derek: "You know I do."

Meredith: "Well I guess we'll make it work than, if I am pregnant."

Derek: (smile gets huge) "Great. Now that that's settled, you need to know that I will never not look for you again. I learned my lesson. Believe me. If you ever tell me to not look for you, I'll look for you. I'm not letting you go. You're stuck with me."

[Meredith smiles

Derek: "What?"

Meredith: "If you would have said that to me five years ago… I would have panicked… because when you say stuff like that to me, I feel myself…fall a little bit more in love with you and in my mind five years ago, the more I fell for you, the easier it would have been for you to hurt me. And that scared me so much, because…you had hurt me once before… with Addison. And during those months you were with Addison, I became someone I really didn't like. And I knew that if you were to hurt me again, I would be back at square one. But guess what, Derek? I'm not scared. I know you can still hurt me but I also trust that you won't. I'm not saying that we'll never fight again. I know we will. Just like every other couple. There will be times when we have to much too drink, times when we take our frustrations out on each other say things we don't mean. I don't expect to never cry over what a bastard you can be sometimes. No one's perfect, including you. I know that. Despite all of this, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you. Why? Because I'm head over heals in love with you. Your turn to talk."

Derek: "You're right. We will fight. Our relationship will have its strong points and its weak points, just like any other. But I know we will always work it out. And now we need to talk about this whole drowning thing. You're right. It does sound crazy. But just because something sounds crazy, doesn't mean it didn't happen… crazy things happen every day. And I don't believe what happened to you was a dream…I believe you. And, yes, I could give you 20 things it could have actually been but you're here now which means it was at least somewhat real. So I believe you. I just can't believe have hesitated all this time to tell me. What were you afraid of? Scaring me off? Chasing me away? No, see that wouldn't have worked because like I said before, I'm not going anywhere."

Meredith (looks up, teary-eyed): "Seriously?"

Derek [nods and smiles: "Seriously."

Meredith[surprised that he is being so understanding: "Wow. Um, okay, so should I start making plans to go back up to Seattle?"

Derek: "Like what?"

Meredith: "Well there's just so much that needs to be done. I have to call Richard and my chief of surgery about getting transferred, I have to transfer the kids up to a school in Seattle, we have to tell them you're their dad, I have to sell this house, we need somewhere to live up in Seattle. We can't all live in your trailer. Do you know if anyone is living in my mother's house?"

Derek: "Yes, your mom's house is empty. Alex and Ava bought their own house when they got married and Izzie moved out because she couldn't afford it alone and she got engaged, so she moved in with her fiancé. But trust me, you won't be needing your mother's house."

Meredith (smiles): "Derek, what did you do?"

Derek: "Who said I did anything?"

Meredith: "Me."

Derek [kisses her cheek: "I guess you'll find out when we get to Seattle."

Meredith: "Fine. Okay, so I would like to get moved up to Seattle in… 2-3 weeks?"

Derek: "Hmmmm…if we hurry and start making all the arrangements tomorrow, than it should work."

Meredith: "Okay. So now that we've got that all figured out, what would you like to do now?"

Derek: "Well we both know what I want to do. I want to finish what we started last night. And you know what the best part is? The kids aren't here so we could be as loud as we want. (leans in and deeply kisses her.)

seattle grace.

Later that day, the chief realized he had forgotten to ask Izzie, George and Alex if they would mind helping him plan what Derek had asked for his help with. So he called Izzie and she said that her and the guys would be more than happy to help.

los angeles

The next morning, Meredith awoke once again in Derek's arms. She tried not to wake him, but as soon as she started to get out of the bed Derek woke up.

Der: Morning, sunshine.

Mer (putting on a robe): Heyyy, sorry I didn't mean to wake you.

Der: No, it's fine. So did you enjoy your two hours of sleep last night?

Mer (smiles): Yes and thank you for making sure that's all the sleep I got.

Der (chuckles): Anytime. But correct me if I'm wrong… but I don't remember you wanting all that much sleep.

Mer: Well it's a good thing I don't have to work today, than. So today, I'll call Richard and talk to my chief about getting transferred to Seattle Grace and I'll tell the kids that you're their dad. That shouldn't be hard because they already love you. And I'll also call my real estate agent about selling this house.

Der: You seriously don't have to work today?

Mer: Nope.

Der: So does that mean we can…

Mer: No, it doesn't, Mr. Horny. Because if we do, you know we'll never get out of bed and there is a lot to do today.

Der: Well can I help you with anything?

Mer: No I'm okay for right now but I'll let you know if I need anything.

Later that day Meredith talked to her chief of surgery about getting transferred. He agreed to her transfer but she still needed to talk to Richard. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to Seattle Grace. Part of her was hoping the chief wouldn't pick up. But of course, he did.

Chief: Hello?

Meredith: Hello…chief? This is Meredith…Grey

Chief: Dr. Grey it's good to finally hear from you!

Meredith: It's good to hear from you too. So I was calling you to talk to you about getting a transfer back up to Seattle Grace?

Chief: Say no more. I'd love to have you back up here. We've all really missed you up here. Dr. Yang as well.

Meredith: Yeah, I know. I've missed you all too and so has Cristina.

Chief: Do you know if Cristina is moving back up here too?

Meredith: Well I talked to her and she said she would like to move back up there but wasn't sure.

Chief: Well can you tell her she already has my permission to get transferred up here if she would like to?

Meredith: I sure will, thank you. So I'll be up there in a few weeks, than.

Chief: Great, looking forward to it. Bye.

Meredith: Bye.

"Wow that was easy," Meredith thought to herself. And she had already called her real estate agent and he said he would put the house on the market right away. Now all that was left to do was tell the kids that Derek was their real dad. They had just gotten home so she figured she would do it now.

Meredith (to the kids): Kids, can you guys come sit on the couch with me? I have news I want to tell you.

Zack: Is it bad?

Mer: No I think you guys will be happy about it, actually.

Mel: Okay, mommy what is it?

Mer: Well what do you think of Derek?

Mel: He's really nice and funny.

Mer: Well I'm glad you think that. You know how you guys are always asking me where your daddy is?

Zack: Yeah.

Mer: Well Derek…is your daddy.

Mel and Zack smile and gasp: REALLY?!?!

Mer: Yup. Isn't that cool?

Mel: Yay! So does that mean I get to call him daddy?

Mer: It sure does.

Zack: Yay!

Mel: When do we get to see him?

Mer: Pretty soon. You know what else?

Mel: There's more?!?

Mer [chuckles: There sure is. Have you kids ever heard of Seattle?

Zack: What's a Seattle?

Mer giggles: Seattle is a place. [she points to a globe. We live here in Los Angeles. Seattle is allll the way up here. [she drags her finger from the LA dot up to the Seattle dot

Zack: What's it like?

Mer: Oh, you'll love it. Lots of rain and thunderrrrr and lightning!

Zack(smiles): Really, mommy?! Thunder?!? AND LIGHTNING?

Mer: Yup. And we're moving there because your daddy lives in Seattle and he wants to be close to you two.

Mel: Will I still get to dance?

Mer: Of course you will.

Zack: And will I still get to play baseball and watch the Dodgers?

Mer: And of course you will.

Mel: When are we moving?

Mer: In a couple of weeks.

Mel and Zack: YAY!!! Seattle!!!!

The next week seemed to go by at warped speed. Meredith had started getting what seemed like morning sickness for the third day in a row now. She hadn't said anything to anyone yet because she didn't need anyone jumping to conclusions. However, Cristina knew better.

Cris: Okay, so what is up with you? These past few days you've looked like you were going to be sick half the time, you've been having water instead of coffee and the smell of cheesecake made you sick yesterday.

Mer: W-what are you talking about?

Cris: Don't play dumb. You're knocked- oh my gosh! You're knocked up! Another McBaby!

Mer: Very funny. So did you talk to Shane about Seattle?

Cris: You won't be able to avoid the McBaby thing for long but I talked to Shane and he said he'd like to move up there. He's checking to see if there's any openings at PJ Williams. He thinks there's a good spot open. Now back to McBaby.

Mer: Okay, okay. Fine, Cristina, if you must know, I'm 85 sure that I might be pregnant.

Cris: Well, there's only one way to be sure. Come on, I have a pregnancy test in my locker.

They get to her locker and Meredith take the test. Fifteen minutes later the results show positive.

Mer: Okay, I need to be sure. I can't tell Derek I'm pregnant and not be sure. We have to find Amanda.

Cris: Kay, let's go.

At the nurse's station, Meredith and Cristina page Amanda and while they were waiting for her, the last person Meredith wanted to see at the moment stepped off the elevator and walked straight towards her.

Mer: Crap, Cristina, what do I do?

Cristina: Tell him.

Mer: I can't. Not until I know for sure.

Cristina: So what are you going to tell him right now?

Mer: Derek! What are you doing here?

Der: Well, hello to you too. Well basically I'm here because Los Angeles is really…boring. So, I thought I'd come watch you in the gallery or something?

[Amanda walks up

Amanda: Someone page me?

Mer: Yes! We did!

Amanda: You and Cristina need me on two consults?

Cris: No. The same one. The patient seems to have some sort of communication problem, which is where Mer comes in because she thinks it could be a tumor and the patient has so much stress that she wants me to check if her heart is healthy, with blood pressure and everything, which is where I come in and she thinks she might be pregnant so we need you to run a test.

Mer (realizing the "patient" Cristina is talking about is Mer herself): The… point is, we really need to find a diagnosis so we can start treatment immediately. (turns to Derek) I'll meet you in the cafeteria after?"

Der (he knows something is up because even after 5 years, Mer is still a bad liar): Um…sure

Amanda: What room is the patient in?

Meredith and Cristina pull her by the arms into the nearest exam room.

Meredith: Okay, so there is no patient. Well there is. I'm the patient.

Amanda: What?

Cristina: Mer's knocked up.

Amanda: With… Shep-

Cristina: Yup.

Meredith: Okay, well I'm not sure if I'm pregnant so I need you to run a test.

Amanda: Okay.

They run the test. Amanda comes back with the results 15 minutes later.

Amanda: Here, Mer. I didn't read them, so don't worry.

Meredith pulls the results out of the envelope and reads them. She read it about twenty times before it even started to sink in. Was she happy? Scared? A little bit of both? She wasn't really sure. All she knew was she had to go talk to Derek. But not before Cristina figured out the results to the test.

Cris: OH MY GOSH!!! Mer, you're seriously knocked up, aren't you?

Meredith (had tears in her eyes): Yes. What am I going to do? Me and Derek have only been back together for like…two weeks! He's going to be overwhelmed with just twins and now another baby? How do I tell him?

Cristina: Honestly? I think he'll be excited. He's the type of guy who wouldn't mind having ten kids because he loves kids so much. Just tell him. Everything will be okay, Mer as long as you… communicate with him or whatever.

Mer: Wow. You are so right. Okay I'll go find him now and tell him.

Cris: Okay… well I was thinking have hot, sweaty, screaming sex with him tonight and then when you're lying on top of him naked say "Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant" but you're plan works too… I guess.

Mer: Hmmmm the telling him during hot, orgasmic sex would be nice but I can't wait 'til then. I have to tell him now.

Meredith went to the cafeteria and found Derek there. She sits down next to him and nervously takes a sip of his coffee.

Mer: H-hey.

Der: Hey, what's up? How did the "consult" go?

Mer: G-great.

Der: Did you find a diagnosis?

Mer: Oh, crap you know.

Der[chuckles: I know there's something you're not telling me, yes. So what is it?

Mer: Um, okay, well, um I didn't think this was actually going to happen…. Because it's so sudden. But (hands him the test results) Here, they're mine.

Meredith nervously bites her lower lip and smiles hopefully as she watches Derek read the test results. He looks Up and smiles.

Der: Meredith, you're pregnant.

Mer: Yes. Is…that okay?

Der: Are you kidding? It's great.

Mer lets out a sigh of relief: Seriously?

Der: Seriously.

Mer: OOOOhhhh my gosh…. Seriously?

Der (chuckles and cups her face in his hand): Seriously.

That's when Meredith's pager goes off. Her and Derek continue to stare at each other and Mer finally looks at her pager. Sure enough it's a 911. Meredith looks at Derek.

Mer: Sorry. I have to go. It's a 911. But after I take care of that I'm going to go make an appointment for tomorrow with my friend Amanda. You met her right? Well she's an OBGYN. Um, around lunch time okay with you?

Der: Yup, that's fine with me.

Mer: K, great. And I don't get off until 11:00 AM tomorrow. Call me if you need any help with the kids.

Der: Mer? Don't worry, it'll be fine. I already had them overnight this week and I had a blast with them.

Mer: Okay. You're right. See you tomorrow. (gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs to answer her page.)

Later that night Derek is at Meredith's house with the kids. They had had a lot of fun together that night. Derek had just fed them and put them to bed. He was wiped out. He loved the kids but they certainly were a lot of work. This past week had been so hectic, he hadn't had time to look at the photo album Meredith had given him a week ago and now he finally had some free time. He picked it up and started slowly flipping through it. There were pictures from throughout Meredith's pregnancy and month by month ultrasounds. He started to get teary-eyed. Derek had to let out a laugh when he saw how big she was at the end of her pregnancy. There were the original birth certificates. He was surprised to see what Zack's full name was.

It was Zachary Derek Shepherd. And Melanie's was Melanie Danielle Shepherd. As he looked farther through the book he found pictures of the twins that had to have been taken minutes after they were born. There had to be at least two hundred pictures in the album from the time the twins were born to now. There were school pictures, Zack's baseball pictures, Melanie's dance pictures, Christmas morning pictures and just ones that were taken at random times but were just as special.

Derek couldn't believe he had missed out on the first five years of his kids' life but he was just thankful for having found them now. He couldn't wait to watch them continue to grow and what made it even better is that he would get to be with Meredith along the way. He couldn't wait for them to be a family in Seattle. And he couldn't wait to do the one thing he had already waited way to long to do.

the next day at LA memorial

Meredith's shift was over. All she had to do was go to her appointment with Amanda and then she could go home. She was going to meet Derek in the lobby for the appointment. She did. They are now in the exam room waiting for Amanda to come.

[Amanda walks in

Amanda: Hey. So I'm just going to do a general check up, make sure your healthy for pregnancy and we'll go from there.

Mer: 'Kay

Amanda takes Mer's weight and blood pressure and all that stuff. It's now time for the ultrasound. Amanda rubs the gel on Mer's abdomen.

Amanda looking at the ultrasound screen: Oh my god.

Mer: What?

Amanda turns and just gives her a look.

Mer: Oh, no not again.

Der: What?

Mer and Amanda at once: Twins.

Der: Seriously?

Amanda: No, I'm totally kidding! Seriously there's only one baby in you this time, Mer.

Mer: Oh, thank god.

Amanda: And the baby is perfectly healthy.

Mer: Great.

Amanda: So, I'll send your records up to Seattle Grace and your doctor up there will take over your pregnancy. What's the name of your doctor?

Mer looks at Der: Izzie?

Der: Sure.

Mer: K. looks at Amanda Dr. Isobel Stevens.

Amanda: Okay.

Mer and Der leave the hospital. They are now driving to Mer's house.

Mer: Have you called your family?

Der looks guilty: No…

Mer: Derek! You have to call them. Tell them you have two kids that you just found out about and one on the way.

Der shocked: You want me to call them?

Mer: No. Of course not. But you have too! What if one of them randomly shows up like Nancy did that one year? They'll love that you have three kids with none other than the slutty intern.

Der trying to remember the last time he talked to his family: Well, Mer

don't you think we should get the kids settled in Seattle first?

Mer: When was the last time you called them?

Der defensive: Not that long ago.

Mer: Derek.

Der: Okay, fine. Thanksgiving, maybe?

Mer: Derek! You know what? You're right. Don't call them and tell them about the kids. Call them and tell them you're alive and then tell them about the kids.

Der: Okay fine but just so you know the first thing they're gonna wanna do is come out to Seattle and meet them.

Mer gets nervous: They should want to.

Der: Don't be nervous about meeting them. I can't lie to you. When I first tell them about the kids…they'll judge you. But they will come to love you. The only one who might hold a grudge is Nancy and that's just because she loved Addison so much.

Mer: Are you kidding? No they won't…. and I can't really blame them. Let's go over the past five years. Five years ago, you said some of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me and what do I do? Not only do I avoid giving you an answer but then I leave Seattle the next day leaving you a note that could have been a suicide note for all you knew, but than when you show up years later, I say "Oh yeah, Derek, you have two kids, sorry I didn't tell you sooner," and now you're back with the slutty intern who you happened to get pregnant, yet again.

Derek cannot help but laugh the whole time she is saying this.

Der: First of all, you are now a resident, second of all, trust me, they will like you.

Mer: And why should I trust you?

Der: Because I'm Derek Shepherd.

Mer: Oh, well that's promising.

Der: That's very promising.

Mer: Uh-huh, sure I'm gonna call Cristina.

Meredith calls her just as they are pulling into Mer's driveway but Cris does not answer her phone. About twenty minutes later Cristina walks into Mer's living room with a huge, non-Cristina like smile on her face.

Der: That's fine don't knock.

Cristina ignores him and looks at Mer but continues to smile and holds up her left hand to reveal a huge diamond ring on her ring finger: I just got married.

Meredith: WHAT?!

Cris: Yeah. To Shane. At city hall. Twenty minutes ago.

Mer: Oh my god. So how did this happen?

Cris: It's all such a blur. He came and picked me up from work and then he told me he got the job in Seattle, I'm moving to Seattle by the way, and then he pulled out a ring and was like "let's get married," and I thought he was kidding at first and then he was serious and then it just felt…right. So here I am married.

Mer: But you guys fight constantly.

Cris: I know.

Mer: And Shane hates the rain.

Cris: I know.

Mer: And you just married him.

Cris: I know.

Mer: Oh my god.

Cris: I know.

Mer smiles: You just got married.

Cris smiles: I know.

Mer smile gets bigger: And you're moving to Seattle.

Cris: I know.

Mer: Congratulations on just getting married and YAY YOU'RE MOVING TO SEATTLE!

Cris: I know! Me and Shane leave for Seattle tomorrow because his new job wants him to start as soon as possible. So I'll see you up there next week?

Mer: See you then! And why aren't you having Just Married sex with Shane?

Cris: I'm off to go do that but I had to come and tell in person you that I'm married and I am moving to Seattle because you're my person.

Mer: You didn't have to do that.

Cris: You know you're happy that I did and you would be pissed if I didn't.

Mer a smile makes it's way to her face: Yeah, I would have.

Cris: I know you to well. looks at Derek And Shepherd? You better not do anything stupid to keep her from moving to Seattle. I don't think Shane's gonna wanna move back down here after already moving but life will suck with out Mer. Got it? 

Der a little shocked: Uh….y-yeah.

Cris: Good, in that case, see you next week. I'm off to go have sex with my husband, good night. leaves

Two days later Cristina starts her first day back at Seattle Grace. She goes to the Residents locker room and is greeted by Izzie almost immediately.

Iz: CRISTINA!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!! throughs her arms around her I've missed you! Where's Mer?! Is she still coming? Did Derek screw up again?! sees Cristina's wedding ring OH MY GOD! You're married?! To who? Is he a doctor?

Cris: Whoa! Slow down Barbie! Mer's moving up next week and as far as I know, Derek didn't screw up…yet. And yes, I am married. I got married two days ago to Shane Newman. He's a lawyer.

Right than Alex and George walk in.

Cris: Bambi! Evil Spawn! Everyone's still here!

George: Hello to you too. How's life been these past five years?

Iz: She's married!

Alex: Seriously? You got married? Even after Burke?

Cris: Yes I did. Two days ago. Shane Newman. Lawyer. notices his wedding band What about you?

Alex: Ava. Two years. She's pregnant.

Cris: Wasn't Ava your Jane Doe after the ferry accident?

Alex: Yeah…

Cris: Oh, so she was the one who was married and had a baby? Home wrecker! You make me proud!

Alex: Oh, I try. She divorced her first husband and her daughter lives with us. Her dad sees her every other weekend.

Cris: Niiice…what about you Bambi? You still married?

Geo: Yes and I have a daughter. Layla. She's 4. What's new with Meredith?

Cris: That's for me to know and for her to tell all of you. You'll see once she moves back up here.

Iz: That means it's really good. Did Derek tell you what we're helping him plan?

Cris: Depends…what is it?

Izzie tells her and the four of them leave and Cristina goes and meets her new interns.

Cristina goes to the nurses' station where she sees a group of five young looking doctors in light blue scrubs. She guessed they were her new interns.

Cris to the interns: Hi, I'm Dr. Yang. And I'm guessing you guys are my new interns?

Blonde, bubbly petite intern: Yeah, hi. I'm Dr. Michelle Carmichael. gestures to the other interns And this is Dr. Cameron Finman, Dr. Nicole Tanner, Dr. Ashley Anderson, and-

Cris: Yeah, I don't care. Time for your assignments. Carmichael-Sloan, Finman-Torres, Tanner-Bailey, Anderson-Hahn and you,- points to the intern who didn't get introduced no-name, get to hang out with me today.

No-name intern: My name is Justin Kavens.

The interns just sort of stare at Cristina for a few seconds not knowing what to say.

Cris: What the hell are you all waiting for? GO! NOW!

While this is happening in Seattle, Derek is calling his mom in New York

Derek nervously dialed his mother's phone number and pressed the phone to his ear, praying it would go straight to voicemail. But as luck would have it, Melissa Shepherd, Derek's mother, picked up on the second ring.

Melissa: Hello

Der: H-hey mom.

Melissa: Well, well, well if it isn't my long lost son.

Der: I know, sorry I haven't called in a few months. Things have been getting very complicated at work and…other things…

Melissa: Other things? Explain these other things too me…

Der: Are you sitting down?

Melissa: Oh god, what did you do now?

Der: Do you mean that literally?

Melissa: Derek!!

Der: Sorry mom, I'm just really nervous to tell you what I have to tell you.

Melissa: Just tell me first, sweetie and then I'll decide if I should yell at you or not.

Der: Okay. I have two kids.

Melissa: WHAT?!

Der: Yeah, they're turning five on the 18th of this month, so obviously they're twins, a boy and a girl and they're names are Zack and Melanie, and no Addison is not the mother.

Melissa: Oh, thank god. So who is?

Der: Meredith Grey.

Melissa: The slu- the intern?

Der: Well, she's a resident now.

Melissa: So have you known about these two kids since they were born and just now decided to tell me?

Der: Not exactly.

Melissa: Meaning?

Der: That I just found out about them and met them and spent most of my time with them for the past two weeks.

Melissa: So Meredith kept the kids from you?

Der: Well you remember what I told you five years ago. I didn't know it then but she went to Los Angeles, which is where I am now.

Melissa: So you found her?

Der: Yes. And I'm the happiest I've ever been because I'm with Meredith again and we have the kids.

Melissa: Derek, I'm not trying to upset you but are you sure they're…yours?

Derek: Yes, mom I'm sure. They have our eyes.

Melissa: That settles it. They're yours. So are you Meredith in a…relationship?

Der: Yes. And, mom? There's one more thing.

Melissa: What?

Derek: She's two weeks pregnant.

Melissa: That's wonderful. Derek, you've never been so happy have you?

Der: Not nearly.

Melissa: Than I'm happy for you. Truly, I am.

Der: Thanks, mom.

Melissa: Anytime. And Derek?

Der: Yeah, mom?

Melissa: Congratulations. On everything.

Melissa told her son she loved him and she hoped to see him soon. With that she hung up the phone and then it her…how was she going to tell her daughters? She knew she had to do it soon…what was worse is that she knew she had to do it today, soon. She wanted to get it over with and tell her daughters as soon as possible…"I could just call them and tell them…no that's to much to take over the phone," she thought. And she didn't think this was the type of thing she could retell four times, not when her daughters knew as little as Derek and Meredith's whole story as they did.

Melissa knew the whole story because Derek had called her needing someone to talk to the day after Meredith left Seattle but he made his mother promise him that she wouldn't say anything to his sisters. So she had agreed and she had held good to her promise. Derek had kept calling and consulting in her over the past five years. He had realized that he had not shown up for Meredith near the end and he wasn't her knight and shining whatever. And Melissa never hesitated to tell him how stupid he could be. But now she had to tell her daughters that they're brother had two kids and one on the way, all who happened to be mothered by the slutty intern resident. Melissa couldn't judge Meredith and she didn't hate her. She knew not telling Derek about the kids for so long was wrong…but if you think about it, Meredith had raised twins by herself since they were born for the past five years while working insane hours as a resident and Melissa, being a mother herself knew that was punishment enough. And Meredith made Derek happier than any other woman, including Addison, ever had…-

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggg_

Melissa's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She looked at the caller ID and frowned at the name flashing across the screen. Nancy. Of course it was Nancy. Great timing. Melissa answers it

Mel: Hello?

Nancy: Hey, mom. I was calling too see if you had talked to Kathleen today?

Mel: Yes. I did this morning. Do you think you can come by after work today? I need to tell you…and your sisters something rather important.

Nancy: Sure…Is it bad?

Mel: I don't think so…but we'll talk about it when you and your sisters get here…

Nancy: Oh, crap what did Derek do this time?

Mel: What makes you think this has to do with Derek?

Nancy: Ugh, Mom. I know you to well.

Mel: Just stop by the house after work okay?

Nancy: Okay…I'll be there.

Mel: Okay. Love you. Bye.

Nancy: Love you too. Bye.

Melissa called her other three daughters and told them to stop by after work. At 6:30 PM all four sisters show up and sit at the kitchen table waiting for their mother to tell them the big news.

Denise: So, Mom what's up?

Kathleen: We already know it's about Derek.

Nancy: Is he getting back with Addison? Oh my gosh! That's so sweet!

Melissa: No, he is not getting back with Addison. Thank god.

Lucy: So what is it?

Melissa takes a deep breath: Okay, Nancy was right. This is about Derek. I don't know if you ladies know this, but five years ago, Meredith Grey left him. If you ask me, you're brother screwed things up once again, so she left, not telling him or anybody in Seattle where she was. He just found her a couple weeks ago in Los Angeles, where she's been living and has been. Now, you girls have to understand, when she left she had no idea that…she was carrying his children.

Kathleen? Children? As in plural?

Melissa nods: She had twins. A boy and a girl. They're names are Melanie and Zack. They turn five on the 18th of this month. They have our eyes so don't ask me if they're his. She's been raising them alone since they were born. I know this is a lot to take in but don't hate Meredith. She made a huge mistake. God knows. She knows. Derek knows. But she does love your brother very much and he loves her very much. More than Addison or any other girl he's ever cared about. He's the happiest he's ever been. So, please don't hate Meredith

The four sisters sat in shock as they swallowed the information.

Nancy: How could you defend the slutty intern? First she ruins his marriage then she leaves him than five years later she goes "Oh yeah you knocked me up five years ago, now you have two kids so cough up and pay child support!"

Melissa: Nancy! First of all, she is now a resident. Second of all, Meredith had a hard life. Her mother was a doctor to and she was always about surgery over Meredith, her dad walked out when she was very young. She put herself through college at Dartmouth then started interning at Seattle Grace, where she met your brother. She fell for him not knowing he was married. She found out when Addison showed up. Then she told Derek she loved him and he chooses Addison, but continues to play mind games with Meredith the whole time he is married to Addison. And at this time, Meredith's mother was staying in a nursing home with Alzheimer's. After your brother divorced Addison he went to Meredith. They started over and things were going good. When she got pushed in the water off the dock and know one saw her fall in. Derek didn't pull her from the water until a couple hours later. By then she was very hypothermic, with a body temperature of about 80 degrees and then she ran from your brother and raised twins for the past five years.

By now all the girls except Nancy had tears in their eyes.

Lucy: Are her and Derek together?

Melissa: Yes. shrugs He loves her. She makes him happy. He makes her happy. Even after five years.

Denise: That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

Melissa: There's more. She's pregnant.

Nancy: Watch, now she's gonna want to get married. How convenient that he happens to be a rich brain surgeon.

Melissa shakes her head: No. She doesn't need his money. She's rich on her own. From her mother. And she owns two houses.

Denise: Was her mother that good of a surgeon?

Melissa: I thought you knew. Her mother is Ellis Grey. Or was. She passed away five years ago, not long before Meredith left.

Lucy: Ellis Grey? Seriously? Wow!

Kathleen: Mom how do you know all this stuff about Derek's relationship with Meredith?

Melissa: He tells me.

Kathleen: Why doesn't he tell me? I'm the shrink.

Melissa: shrugs I'm his mother.

Denise: He tells you and you don't tell us?

Melissa: I promised him I wouldn't. What I just told you was the condensed version. He doesn't want me to tell you guys the full.

Lucy: So when do we get to finally meet Meredith? And the kids?

Mel: They still have to get moved back up to Seattle. Lets let them settle in a little bit.

Lucy: Right.

Nancy: How could you want to see her?

Denise: Nance, I know this sounds like totally crazy but did you ever consider that maybe she really loves him and never wanted to be the home wrecker? You just don't like her because she drove Addison away. Which, in case you forgot, you were the only one that ever liked her. We respected her because she made Derek happy and that was good enough for us. But look what happened! She cheated with his best friend! Slutty attending.

Nancy just rolls her eyes.

Lucy: Yeah, I'm excited to meet Meredith.

Kathleen: Me too.

Mel: Why are you three taking this so well?

Lucy: shrugs People make mistakes. Meredith made a mistake. A huge one. But she's done pretty well after having such a hard life.

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Meredith is packing away her things to get them ready to be shipped up to Seattle. And she thinks back five years ago to the night of Cristina's canceled wedding.

Cristina cried. A lot. I had never seen her like this before and I had never thought in a million years that my best friend, my sister, my… person could get like this. And the thing was…Cristina was…relieved. She was free. Cristina was relieved that Burke well…dumped her. And I was happy that she was taking this so well but I was also worried. This didn't seem right to me.

Cristina should be devastated. But she wasn't. I had been crying to. There really was no happy ending. It was over. So over. So freaking over between her and…Derek. The hardest part was that I wasn't really even sure if it was over. All she knew was that right now she hated herself for being so god damn screwed up.

He said things to me. Great things. Wonderful things. Amazing things. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't give him an answer. Because he deserved better. He did. He deserved someone who would be able to give him an answer. And I couldn't. I was just way too screwed up for that.

So now I'm here sitting in Burk-Cristina's apartment with an unopened bottle of tequila watching Cristina drunkenly laugh and cry about how happy she was that she didn't get married, a bottle of vodka in her hand. Much to my surprise, I didn't feel like drowning my sorrows in Jose.

I could. And probably would if I were absolutely sure that it was over with Derek but I wasn't and I hoped it wasn't and until I found out it was over between me and Derek, no Jose for me. If it was even over. This whole situation was way too complicated. Maybe I just won't deal with it at all. But how could I avoid Derek? I worked with him. Then again I could do what Derek did. Run away. No. That was crazy. I couldn't run away from Derek. From Seattle. From my life. But my life is pretty screwed up right now. Dark and twisty. Scary and damaged. It might just be easier this way. Less complicated. As if things could get any more complicated. They could. They already did. The girl Derek met. Who was she? Why did Derek feel like he couldn't think other women were pretty? I thought other men were good looking. But I never feel attracted to them. That was it. He felt attracted to her. There it was. The slap in the face. Did he always feel attracted to other women? Or was this the first. And why was flirting with her the highlight of his week? Being with me should be the highlight of his life… shouldn't it? Am I being too protective? Wait! No I'm not! She was the highlight of his week! She should not be the highlight of his week! Should she? Was she that beautiful? How old was she? Older than me? Younger than me? Should I be thinking about her this much? Should I just go over to his trailer right now and jump his bones? No. I can't do that. Cristina needs me. Can I just run away. Am I seriously rambling in my head? Seriously? Who does that? Great. Now I'm rambling about rambling. In my head. Derek's not the only person I'd be running away from. There's my dad. Maybe I could just run away and never come back. Right now that sounds like a nice thought. I love Derek. I do. But he deserves better.

"Hey Cristina," I ask.

"Whaaaa?" she drunkenly replies.

"I'm running away. Wanna come with?"


End file.
